Szajha: Character Creation
by Mayma Bane
Summary: Facts I have for Szajha


CREATION

Character's Full Real Name: Severus Tobias Snape, Szajha and Queen

Other Names: Szajha

Age (Lived Years): 102

Original or Fan Character: fan character

Profile Creation Date: January 1st, 2012

PHYSICAL SPECS

Species: human

Race: Swan wizard

Blood Father: Tobias Snape

Blood Mother: Eileen Prince-Snape

Physical Age: 103

Genotypical Gender: Male

Physical Gender: hermaphrodite

Virginity: lost it when he was 14 to Tom Riddle

Hair Colour(s): snow white with streaks of black

Hair Texture: baby soft locks, not curled

Hair Length / Cut: grown past his feet, natural cut, brushed twice a day

Eye Lashes: curled, long and feminine

Eyebrows: tailored nicely, fine arched line

Body Hair: only pubic hair, a patch of white- black hair

Body Hair Colour(s): black- white

Skin Tone(s): alabaster skin, with makeup on- olive tone

Iris Colour(s): black as midnight

Pupil Colour(s): also black as midnight

Sclera Colour(s): white-ish

Eye Shape: almonds

Ear Type: round tips

Fingernails / Foreclaws: usually painted dark red, black, or nudish

Toenails / Hind Claws: painted also

Nail / Claw Colour(s): trimmed

Teeth: pearly straight and white

Tooth Colour: white

Tongue Type: normal human tongue

Tongue Length: normal human size

Tongue Colour: pink

Leg Structure: strong, ballet legs

Tail: no

Extra Anatomy: wings when wanted

Body Type: curvaceous, strong legs, flat ballet feet

Height: 6"1

Weight: 160 lbs.

Chest-Waist-Hips: 57-27-56

Cup Size: Triple C

Voice: baritone, silky

Gait: graceful float

Coordination: perfectly balanced

Reflexes: fast- he does martial arts

Physical Strength: waifish- very lithe

Supernatural Abilities: magic, dark magic

Alternate Forms: swan, bat

Scars / Deformities: none

Diseases / Conditions: none

Medications: dreamless draught

Addictions / Dependencies: he smokes herbal

Glasses/Contacts: none

Piercings: earrings, foreskin piercing

Tattoos: Mark on his back, flowers and vines. Snake tattoo on his stomach

Makeup: usually very dark or very light

Fashion Sense: very in style, usually buying the newest wizarding trends, gets specially made clothing

PERSONALITY

Mental Age: he has always been very intelligent and very wise. So

I guess maybe thousands of years old

Mental Gender: female

Psychiatric Problems: None, maybe cabin fever. He has come to terms with it though

Phobias: dirt and grime

Manias/Philias: none, he tries to keep calm over dirt

Sociability: A social butterfly, Severus is expected and is very social. He has a very wide group of friends, allies, business partners, and servants

Outlook: Life is a bowl of cherries why let it go to waste

Activity: spends a lot of time busy

Adventurousness: Has gone hang-gliding, hiking, and snowboarding. His limits are the death he can never achieve

Predictability: None. No one knows what Szajha will do next

Responsibility: As the queen he has a lot on his shoulders.

Tidiness: He isn't in charge of tidiness, but tries to keep things in order as possible

Generousity: Will give everything away just to help someone out

Manners: mannerisms of a queen

Bravery: Bravest person Harry is said to know

Sexual Orientation: bisexual, married to Voldemort, but engages in sexual relations with women

Emotional Position: Very stable

Physical Position: healthy

Partnering: Married

Ideal Partner(s): Lily Evans and Voldemort

Religion: Christian, but with no true religion

Political Inclinations: If in the Muggle World, Socialist

Hobbies/Interests: poetry, music- piano, cello, flute, harpsichord, harp, piccolo, spanish guitar, dancing- ballet, ballroom, flamenco, writing, love making

Favorite Colour: Molten Silver

Favorite Season: winter

Favorite Animal: peacocks

Favorite Foods: Indian, Mexican

Favorite Word: Grace

Favorite Song: " Fur Elise" and "Viva la Vida" and " Twist and Shout"

Favorite Musical Artist / Group: Beethoven/ Coldplay/ The Beatles

Favorite Musical Genre(s): rock, classical, dance, pop, ethnic

Favorite TV Show: " Grey's Anatomy", " Project Runway", " Dance Moms", " Jewels and Gems"

Favorite TV Genre(s): reality, fashion

Favorite Movie: " Titanic", " Avatar", and " Sweeney Todd: Demon Barber of Fleet Street"

Favorite Movie Genre(s): horror, romance, drama

Favorite Book: " Dollaganger Series", " Harry Potter Series"

Favorite Literary Genre(s): romance, drama, horror

Greatest Hope: That he'll be able to bring Lily back to life.

Greatest Strength: maternal, teaching

Worst Nightmare: A woman is traveling down a winding road. He reaches out to her. When she turns he sees it is Lily. Her face wilts away and she dies.

Recurring Dreams: He is swimming in a flower's bud. The petals all fall off and turn into Lilies. He catches one. The lily he catches turns into a baby. He finds this one most curious. This one only comes when he is expecting a baby.

Deepest Darkest Secret: He loves Lily.

Most Treasured Memory: His first kiss with Lily Evans.

Most Valued Posession: A wooden bead necklace his mother made him, a preserved lily he keeps on his vanity, anything Tom gives him

Perfect Vacation: A trip to the Amazons.

Can't Live Without: A silver brush Tom gifted him with

Theme Song(s): Can't help falling in love with you...Ingrid Michealson

HISTORY

Nationality: British

Place of Birth: Spinner's End, London

Date of Birth: January 9, 1959

Economic Background: has been poor in the past

Father(s): Tobias Snape

Mother (s): Eileen Prince

Sibling(s): Julius- deceased, Giovanni- alive

Significant Other: Tom Marvolo Riddle

Marital Status: married

Children: I plan for him to have 50. But For now he has 20.

Occupation: Queen

Income Level: 29,000,000 yearly

Life Savings: 100,000,000,000 galleons

Residence: Pink Grove, Angel's Garden, Hogwarts Castle- forbidden sections

Transportation: Carriage, apparition, Threshal

Computer: iPad 2.


End file.
